Be Dave
by zariah bherin
Summary: Bro meets a girl named Sis, and their resemblence is uncanny. They all lived together happily for sometime until something happens that changes everything and Dave will never be the same again. Sis/Bro pre-suburb Rated T for slight Language, no smut I suck at writing it anyways but you can use your imagination ;3
1. Chapter 1

== Be Dave:

Ugh, another one of those girls. You can't believe this is what it's come down to. Bro's just trying to find a relationship but all the girls (and a few boys to your dismay,) he finds just throw themselves at him. You're disgusted with them.

Bro brought back a short haired ginger this time. She seems okay, green short shorts, dark blue tank top. But you can see through the way she ruffles your hair. You glare at her behind your awesome anime shades as she laughs a bit too loud at one of Bro's cool stories. You zone them out so you can eat your dinner, but the way she sits a bit too close to Bro gets on your nerves. You've barely touched your food when you claim you're full. Doesn't matter. Bro knows why you're leaving.

When you get in your room you wish you had something to do to pass the time, and get Bro and that girl out of your mind. You don't have a computer, but you wish you did, and not much of anything else. A few dirty clothes there, a comic and some old homework there. Not much.

You slam the door shut and decide to do a bit of homework, great. You just happen to pick up a comic you drew. It's pretty funny, but you don't actually have any friends that would care. In school a lot of people pick on you. It's not very fair, there's nothing wrong with you. You're okay looking, you're really smart, and you have one of the coolest bro's in the world. You'll never understand why they pick on you… It's so fucking stupid.

You pretend to forget about Bro and the ginger girl, though they're still at the back of your mind. Let's see... forty-eight times six hundred forty four equals…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Chapters are small because I wrote it as one big thing but I think fan fictions like that are kind of annoying when I want to stop and come back to it later. So don't complain if it's to long because it's really one long thing and I don't want to torture you with looong updates so say THANKS. :P**

****Chapter 2

And… finally finished with all the work you had to do. Oh, those were due Monday. It's freakin Thursday. Oh well, more useless free time. Did I mention you have NOTHING TO DO NOW. Amazing. Now you only have one thing to do and that's check on Bro. You're back where you started.

As you leave your room you wonder how Bro's dealing with that chick. She's probable pissed and pouting on the couch while he's having a great time watching and explaining stuff to some movie or other. You turn the corner and- yep, exactly what you thought it was going to be. You silently chuckle at how the girl is pouting but every time Bro looks her way she pretends to look fascinated with what he's saying and the movie.

Walking behind the couch their on, you make your way to the refrigerator. You pick out some stuff that would pay back the price you paid for fleeing dinner. No, it was more like… yea you fled dinner. Wow that makes you sound even more like a loser. After getting a respectable snack; PB&J (god you love those), bag of chips, and some apple juice, you strider to the table where you check out the newspaper for anything interesting. Then you get out the funny pages because, what the heck there's nothing interesting about news.

You bite into your PB&J when you hear Bro and that other girl getting off the couch and shutting off the TV.

The girl notices you there, chillin' and being all strider when she asks if she and Bro can go somewhere else. Bro doesn't pay any mind and asks you to introduce yourself.

You turn around in your chair and- damn. She looks really pissed. You'd swear she would slap you any second. In a second or so of awkward silence you hastily shake her hand and introduce yourself, she shakes your hand back and smiles, but you can tell it's fake and looks a lot like a sneer. Bro smiles, oblivious to the matter.

All you can really look forward to is when this lady just leaves; when she _finally _figures out she has no business here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After you get off the bus of complete idiots, you start walking up the stairs to yours and Bro's apartment. You mentally go over all your homework and what you need to get done now and other stuff you don't need to sweat about. You get to your floor and open the door to the apartment and…

Oh yeah, you forgot that Bro would have another _girl_ here. But that doesn't surprise you much. What does is that she looks. EXACTLY. LIKE. BRO. Glasses and all. Hell, she even has the orange hat on. Your mouth could have dropped to the floor if it wasn't firmly attached to your head. You gape a second then resume normally, right, just another girl out to get him.

They still don't seem to notice you, which is strange. First thing when you walk home, their head snaps over. The girls that Bro brings over would probably be bored. But she's sitting there, laughing, _actually _laughing at some commentary Bro made. You flop your backpack on the floor and head to the fridge for a snack.

"Hey, Dave? Grab me an orange soda?" Bro asks, attracting the girl's attention for the first time and taking a look to over where Bro gestured. You roll your eyes; at least this girl plays a good mask. Acting all like you care and stuff. Never the less you grab an apple juice from the fridge and the orange soda he asked for and headed over to the couch.

"Honestly how can you drink that stuff? It's positively vile." You say to him as you pass him the icy drink, he shrugs you off and you take a glance at the new girl.

Dang, you weren't fooled when you thought you saw an exact replica of Bro sitting there. Same height (and body build (as far as you could tell, she was sitting.)) Hair colour, check. Outfit… a black tank top under a loose white tee. Her eyes were covered by the same kind of glasses Bro wore. But you still bet their orange. Even the hat is the same.

She glances up and smiles. Finally a difference, Bro would never be that emotional in public. Well this wasn't public but Bro only smiles like that once in a while when he and Dave were alone. You acknowledge her smile with a curt nod and a small smile. She turns to Bro and asks, "Who's this?" gesturing to you. You notice a difference in the way she says it, with the other girls it's always a sneer or a snide remark. She seems actually like she gives a damn. But that doesn't mean anything to you now.

Bro swallows a chug of his soda down and says, "This is Dave, my little man. We've been living together for about… five years? Feels like ten. Dave, this is Dian. But you can call her Sis." Bro smiles and motions for you to shake hands with her. You instantly have a mini flashback to yesterday as you introduce yourself a bit boringly, waiting for the sneer or death glare that you could sense coming, even from behind those deadly shades.

But… It doesn't come, instead a really goofy grin and a hearty handshake. You look at her suspiciously for a second, thinking if this question is worth it, but then decide what the hell.

"So… Bro what'd you do to get a gender bent version of yourself? Any mess I need to clean up? Some nuclear disaster I should know about?"

You could hear the smirk in his voice when he replied, "Nah, just chillin' by the sword club and saw her hangin'. Said hi and here we are."

"Romantic. Wait. Swords? As in Katanas?" Sis nods her head a bit confused, your smirk grows into a grin, "You sure this ain't some time shit that you seem to get into?"

Bro chuckles, "Nerp-Derp. Nothin' new here. Nearly flipped my shit when I saw her here for reals though. Thought I was looking into that mirror-of-what-ever in that wizard movie which showed what your heart's deepest desire or something. Be pretty weird to see something like that though."

"Nerd." You instantly reply. "Wait, you implying you wish you're a chick?" Sis and you both look at Bro with identical smirks.

"God, even you two look alike. Now it's scaring me." Bro replies, backing up and putting his arms up in false surrender. Then after a weird sort of silence you all break out laughing. Oddly, you'd think Sis would be lady like and giggle, not full-fledged-bend-over laughing.

Maybe she is different.

The thought alone makes you smile. Maybe she _is _different, maybe you and Bro could finally have a mom-like figure, maybe she might live here, maybe you guys celebrate birthdays together and laugh, maybe she could help you with your homework when it's seriously hard.

A million thoughts raced through your head as Bro and Sis went back to sit on the couch. Maybe… wait, this isn't about you, this is about how much Bro likes her. I mean yeah, it'd be cool to have another strider in the family but you can't just make decisions like that the first time you meet people.

You just shake your head as you pick up your apple juice and decide to watch whatever it is they're watching. "What'cha watching?" You casually ask as you plop down on the couch._ This_, _could actually end well,_ you think as you take a glance at bother Bro and Sis.

**A/N: Cheesy ending combo x1! Yeah sorry about that but I'm to lazy to actually give half a damn. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday came and you woke up in your bed. Huh, you don't remember going to bed. Or even falling asleep… you try and remember what you could have dreamt about to get this bed head after a look in the mirror. You lazily get up and think about your dream… there was, a… female Bro? And… a flying turtle? Dang. You have some really messed up dreams sometimes. You shake your head as you get ready for… oh yea, Saturday. No school.

Bluh, you don't feel like getting dressed so you just slump your way to the kitchen, where you think Bro should still be passed out. As you walk in the hallway you hear a voice unlike Bro's, more feminine. Curious, you peek around the corner where you see that one girl from last night, Sis, laughing as Bro attempts to make a pancake, but to you it looks more like a black chunk of coal.

"Y… You don't burn them!" Sis laughs while she leans on the counter, "you only let them sit there for about a minute!" You smile from the hallway that you're watching from.

"Well how am I supposed to know?! Why can't the thing just flip itself?!" Bro says as he seems to be deep in concentration trying to somehow fix the hard burnt pancake. "Lazy ass pancake…" He mutters as he tosses it into the trash, while Sis keeps giggling her ass off behind him.

As you walk into the kitchen Sis turns and smiles at you and you smile back, you rub your eyes, then panic slightly as you realize you left your shades back in your room. You must have made a visual show of it though, because she grinned knowingly and nodded her head towards Bro. You glance at bro and see that he doesn't have his glasses on either. Ah. Takes more than just any girl to get Bro to take off his glasses. You ponder slightly, trying to remember the last time Bro took off his glasses.

Deciding that was a lost cause, you sit down at the table, and checking to see how the breakfast is coming, (snail speed) you decide to work on a bit of your homework. You hear Bro sigh and admit defeat by handing the cooking utensils to Sis. He makes his way over toward you at the table, but grabbing an orange soda before he sits down. You look up at him and make a false face of disgust at his drink and he just rolls his eyes at you.

"What'cha learn in school? I think that's how you are supposed to start these guardian/child conversations." Bro says, only half paying attention.

School. You hate it. All the kids there are idiots and mess with you. You'll never figure out why though. "They're idiots. All of them." You reply, not looking up from your homework.

Bro scoffs. "I know that. Try something new." He now turns his full attention on you, making you feel a bit uncomfortable. "Everything cool up in that shitstorm of a brain you have?" You playfully shove him.

"Yeah, everything's cool for now…" you trail off as you guesture towards Sis, who is currently fixing up some new pancakes, oblivious. Bro leans back in his chair understandingly. You mutter so Sis won't hear you both, "You sure she's cool?"

Bro's face looks concentrated, like he's trying to see into your mind. "Why, don't like her?" He raises an eyebrow.

"No, no, no. You got me all wrong, she's cool with me. But what about you?" Bro nods before answering.

"Yo, only known her for like, five days." Bro smirks, "How'd you expect me to know the answer for that?"

You're eyebrows could've reached your hairline. "Five days? Thought you met her yesterday." You set aside your homework, this 'ought to be a interesting conversation and you weren't really working on it. That shits so easy it's like counting.

"Err. We met a while ago, not really dating. More like hanging out. Not rushing things. I like it." Bro said sneaking a glance at Sis while blushing. He suddenly shook his head when he realized you were giving him a hard 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look.

"Yo, you're not the Bro I know. Bro would never say something like that. You sure you're okay?" you question as you wave a hand in front of his face. He swats your hand a way but keeps smirking, thought that threatened to turn into a full shit eating grin.

"Hey, can't help it. When the cupid shoots, it don't miss." He slipped into a southern accent just to prove his point. Like that proves anything.

That just makes you roll your eyes. "Great, can't wait until I fall in love then I'll be all acting like a retard that farts in the bathtub." [[Cookie for anyone who got that]]

Bro 'accidentally' shoved you as he stood up and walked over to Sis, surprising her with a kiss on the cheek. Sis blushes like a potato. Or tomato. Whichever.

You smile to yourself despite what you just said. Might actually be worth falling in love if it's got someone like Bro acting like this.

You turn your attention back to your homework that isn't even challenging anymore. God you hate school. Correct that, you hate the other kids at school. Their all idiots and they make fun of your awesome shades. How the hell can they think these beastly shades are uncool? What the hell _is _cool any more. Like, our description of cool can change in just a month or two. Seems like a goose chase to try and keep up with the new and exciting thing.

You start to wonder how Bro survived school. Was he always so amazingly awesome? The dude was probably _born_ with all that awesomeness. Yeah that's your best bet. Heh, he probably didn't have any kind of bully problems. Maybe a few jealous dudes once in a while but hey, just flip 'em off and you're all good.

You're pulled out of your random pondering by Sis calling that breakfast is done.

"Hurry it up their getting cold!" she calls toward Bro who was just in his room to get something of importance. But you don't worry about that. Because a Strider does what a Strider does.

As you get up you notice a few smuppet magazines lain a strew on the floor, you shudder as you think about how alike Sis and Bro are. Also smuppets are fucking creepy. You briskly walk the short distance towards where the amazing smell of pancakes are coming from.

When you get to the table with all your food just begging you to stuff your face, Bro demands you go get him and Sis orange soda. With a groan you head towards the fridge.

"Uhm… actually I'd prefer orange juice," Sis pipes up shyly.

You and Bro slowly turn your heads and stare at her like she grew a third arm, four more eyes, and at least six more legs. Sis looks a bit shameful before you and Bro burst out laughing. Without thinking your voice slips into a Texan accent.

"S- sure thang sugarcube." [['nother Cookie]] But you don't seem to care at this point and just grab the soda and orange juice and head back towards the table. Bro laughs at how you just don't give a damn about the way you talk.

Sis is smiling at the odd way you and Bro do things around your apartment.

"Thanks so much Sis for making breakfast. Can't remember the last time we had a home cooked meal." Bro says before digging in like you have.

You hastily say your gratitude before continuing stuffing your face. Sis giggles at your and Bro's lack of table manners then she continues eating her food like a proper lady. Or well, a proper lady that likes ninja swords and smuppets. Yeah that sounds about right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later, you, Bro, and Sis are all stuffed and sitting on the couch staring at an episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. That is an extremely long title for _any_ kind of television show. But none of you have the energy and none of you actually give a damn to speak up and change the channel.

As you all stare blankly at how the colours flash upon the TV, you think about what you should do for the rest of the weekend. You have the rest of today and Sunday to blow away. Well shit. You ain't got nothing to do. Well you could tag along with whatever Bro and Sis are doing but you don't want to ruin their fun, plus you'd just feel like a third wheel. But you ask anyways.

"So what're we doing for the rest of the day." Well at least you tagging along was implied.

"Me and Sis thought we'd go see a movie or something." Man Bro is good at blocking people. "Why, got nothing better to do than tag along?" Shit, you thought this conversation will go something like this.

"Meh," you shrug as you get up. "You just might have the pleasure of having the one and only Dave Strider join you in your adventure to the movies. Or you could leave me here to rot with nothing to do."

"Orly, nothing genius?" Sis says with a devious smirk, a twist in her neck and an ironic wiggle in her hips. "Don't you got _friends_?" Sis seems oblivious she just trekked onto thin ice.

"Dave, you can come with us." Bro tries to say without gritting his teeth. Sis is shocked but doesn't ask of it because of Bro's sudden reaction. You nod a sign of acknowledgment towards Bro as you all get up and plan the day's activities.

~Later that day~

"Let's go see the penguins!" Sis says as she seems to be jumping up and down with excitement as Bro finished up paying the fee. "And then we can go see the new baby eagles!"

"Calm down sis. We got all day." Bro chuckled as started walking after a hopping Sis. "Sheesh, got more excitement than a hound dog." He drawled, using an excessive southern accent earning a smile from you.

You all then proceed to have the bestest day of your life… with baby eagles. God, you wonder how weird your life can get.

After you finish with the zoo, you go to the theaters and just randomly annoy the people there. Screaming out stuff like, "That SOO couldn't happen in real life."

You love the reactions you get. Bro and Sis even made a game out of it. You all separated into three groups (Obviously, there are only three of you) you all went into different theaters and tried to get the greatest number of people pissed before you got kicked out.

When you all met up outside by the car, Bro got 19, Sis got 15, and you ended up with a shitty 14. Bro still congragulated you but you could clearly tell he was on the verge of bursting out laughing, so you got back at him by saying he's only good because of lots of practice, in which Sis gave Bro a dirty look. But the look lost effect when she starting giggling.

By the time you got home, it was late and you're all really tired, but you agreed to bring home Chinese. That food is the shit bro. After you were all stuffed and tired beyond comprehension, Sis said she had to go home.

"With all respect, you can't possibly drive home in this condition, you can stay here."

In a different state of mind you would have completely disagreed and opposed that idea, but you were tired and didn't think straight, and you also didn't notice the shade of red Sis's face was.

"E-er, that's quite fine, I think," she yawned, "I think I can drive home…"

"No, I insist. Come on it's not that awkward. I mean… little man, you cool with it?"

"Mhnm. Tired." You mumble, with your eyes closed.

"Err, what?" Bro asks.

"Bluh, I'm just tired, whatever gets me to bed faster." You make a visual show of being tired, then you just shlug off to your room. "You two do whatever works. But just don't wake me up."

Behind your back, you could still sense Bro, and Sis blushing like potatoes. Or tomatoes. Whichever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunday morning came and Sis was passed out on the couch and Bro was groggily making what he calls a "healthy breakfast." Otherwise known as a microwave sandwich and an orange soda. Sis's glasses were on the coffee table in front of the television.

"_That's _an edible breakfast?" You ask as he sits down at the table for breakfast.

"_That's_ the first thing you say to me since you woke up?" He smirks. You roll your eyes behind your shades as you sit down.

"Thought you and her were going to get all sappy and cuddly last night." You raise an eyebrow and smirk as you talk.

"N-no!" he stuttered while blushing, (very un-Strider like) "She and I weren't comfortable with the situation so we rock paper scissored to see who would sleep on the couch. She ended up losing but I still offered the bed for her, she said she was cool with it and… yeah. Like I said nothing happened."

"Darn it." You said with as much sarcasm as you could, "I was hoping for loud throated moans coming from your room and her screaming your name and the sound of- "

Bro's hand completely covered your mouth and he gave you a terrified wide eyed look. His face was almost inhumanly red. After a few seconds he dropped his hand and whispered, "God kid."

You gave him a cheeky grin as you stole one of his pickles from his 'sandwich,' known to you as udder crap, but the action added all the more attitude to it. He then rolls his eyes and continues to eat his sandwich when you both freeze.

Someone giggled and it sure as hell wasn't you or Bro. That _someone_ giggled again. Bro motions for you to act normally and to not be obvious as he slowly creeps over towards the couch. You hastily make normal conversation normal people would have when everything is normal and nothing strange is going on.

"E-er. So uh, how'd you like the Zoo yesterday? I liked the.. uhm.. hippo-whaties."

Almost as soon as you finished you sentence, Bro pounced onto the couch and you heard a high pitched squeal from under the covers. You grin at the face Sis is making as she tries to escape the wrath of a tickling Strider.

"B- Bro! S- stop!" she squeals as she giggles and her face is taking on a shade of red. "Bro!" She then attacks him, pushing him on his back and tickles him. But he just lays there, no emotion on his face but triumph, with her on top of him, tickling the crap out of him.

"Checkmate." He says and smirks. Sis's eyes widen and her face grows pale. You snicker from the table as he jumps up extremely fast and flips Sis on her back.

"Bro's not ticklish. Or he's just completely owned his pokerface." You add as you head towards the fridge to try and scrap together a breakfast.

"Well he's just cheating." Sis says with a pout as Bro gets up and sits at the table to eat his breakfast. She glares at him as he eats his sandwich. Finally she gives in and offers, "You guys want something edible for breakfast and something that _actually_ tastes like food and not some plastic wrapping?"

"Sure. But I'm still eating this. And I'm not making those insufferable pancakes again." Bro says, clutching his sandwich a bit tighter. Sis snickers and nods her head.

"Wow. Big words there ." she says as she ruffles Bro's hair on her way to the kitchen. "How many letters was that Dave? Eleven letters?"

"Twelve," You reply while snickering, "someone deserves a cookie. How about it Sis?"

"No cookies for breakfast," she then intimidates a british accent, "it's completely inappropriate for sweets to be aloud at the breakfast table. Only healthy and nutritious breakfasts here!"

Laugh combo times three.

Times are good in the Strider household.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG PEOPLE ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT MY WRITING. YAY. I'M NOT A FAILURE. Srsly guys I thought I'd just throw a fan fiction out there and accidentally get a few reads but... meh I'm flipping out over like ONE reveiw. but if you like me flipping out then reveiw. Who knows It might show up in the next chapter *hint hint* XD its like 6 am and I have school in a bit so i'm going to upload this really quick. Just finished this last night. Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 7

"Dave~… Daaaaave~…"

"Hmm.. ?" You groggily answer the voice of someone calling your name.

"Davey~, time to get up for breakfast. You have school today." The voice's arm taps your arm and you swat it away.

"Blrg, I don't want to go Bro, can I stay in sick today?"

"Bro?! You take me as Bro?! Do I _sound_ like Bro?! Wow Dave, you really are a dimwitted derp if you think I'm Bro." You roll over and barely peek out a eye ball.

"Sis? What're you doin' here?" You're too sleepy to notice your accent. Oh well. "Bro, Sis, who ev'r. Get outta my room and I'll be down there in'a minute."

"Fine, but _one _minute. Okay?"

"Mmm. 'Kay." You respond as you slowly sit up and scratch your head. "Better have breakfast ready though."

"Sure, whatever you want _oh royal highness._" Sis then curtsies as she exits the room.

"Why thank you dearest maid." You say rather loudly towards the door, earning a snickering from behind the door. But that snicker seems to have been for another reason because a few seconds later as you're starting to get dressed, you hear Bro scream and a loud thud.

Muffled voices drift out into the hallway and into your room, "WHAT THE FUCK SIS! I WAS SLEEPING!"

"Yo, that's for sneaking up on me last night! So nyeh!" Sis says then dashes out the door and down the stairs into the kitchen. Bro then hurtles after her screaming, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT."

You chuckle to yourself as you get dressed and ready. You glance at the clock as you pass by your nightstand, [6:34am.] Dang she got you up early; you actually have time to do crap. But _what_. Meh, breakfast first, thinking later, you conclude as you slowly walk down the stairs, backpack hung around a shoulder and jacket in the other.

"DAVE, YOU COMING OR – oh hi Dave!" Sis says as she hurries to get her toast on time.

"Little man, you _have_ to try her toast. It's like. _AWESOME._" Bro somehow manages to say without spraying food everywhere, holding up a piece of toast like it's the bible. You then sit down and Bro shoves a piece towards you. But you politely decline.

"Honestly, what would you guys eat without me? Sounds like you eat nothing but plastic and microwave food. Plus if you're flipping out over my _toast_, you should see the stuff I cook for some cooking contests. Like," Sis then sits upright and starts speaking French, "mes spécialement conçus nouilles ramen!"

Sis turns towards you to see what has you all so quiet. She then giggles at you and Bro's appalled faces. "What, didn't know I could speak French? I can speak a few different languages, but just enough to hold a conversation, I can speak French fluently and- "

"And here I am, thinking Sis is exactly like Bro. Bro, please tell me you don't secretly cook and can speak French?"

"No promises little man." Bro says as he ruffles your hair as he goes and fetches an orange soda from the fridge. When he sits down, Sis is back to cooking. When she bends to get something from the bottom cabinet her, ehrm, _rump_, is sticking out a bit and Bro is shamelessly checking her out and licking his lips. Bro quietly says, "_Sugoi,_" To himself but you can obviously hear him.

You cough but it does no good, Bro's hard at work. Yes, humiliation time, "So Bro, know any other activities then checking out chicks cook?"

Sis snaps her head over to look at Bro and his face reddens, "I- I was not! This little piece of work decided it'd be funny to pull a lame prank, n- not cool little dude." Bro glares at you and you just smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Ah, that's your cover up. Nice. Real convincing. How you feel 'bout this Sis?" You feel overly confident, but your smirk falls as she creeps her way over towards Bro, "S- sis?" You could've sworn she was going to kill him.

"Want to know what I think of _Dirk_ checking me out?" She whispers as she stalks Bro predatorily. She walks up to where he was sitting and starts to straddle his lap. "Want to know Dirk baby?" she whispers in his ear.

Snapping out of your momentary paralizim, you quickly announce, "I AM A CHILD OF ELEVEN, I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THESE THINGS HAPPENING BEFORE MY EYES, I SUGJEST YOU GO SOMEWHERE PRIVTE OR EVEN A HOTEL OR-" Bro throws a few smuppets at you and you run to the safety of the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. 'Preserve the innocent lives of our children,' yatta yatta yatta." Bro motions with his hand, "How about we wait until you leave for school?"

Your face, could not, be anymore red right now. "LALALALA NOT LISTENING, I DIDN'T HEAR THAT. LALALALAAAAA." You drone as you sit back at the table. "Can we _please_ just eat? Please? Just today?"

"Fiiine then. Be a party pooper." Sis says as she sticks out her tongue and plops down to the chair next to Bro.

Throughout the whole meal, you tried to hide your face when Bro and Sis would literally _eye-fuck_ eachother. How the heck is that even a thing?! Well if it's a thing, they're masters of it. If not, they just invented it. Oh _god,_ how much worse can this morning get. Finally 7:32am rolled around and you hastily stood up, knocking over a few empty cups and a pencil or two.

"OKAY TIME TO GO BYE, NO NEED TO TELL ME WHAT YOUR OTHER ACTIVITIES WILL BE OKAY BYE!" You practically scream as you exit the amartment, ignoring protesting cries from both Sis and Bro.

You're half way down the stairs when suddenly Bro appears beside you and grabs your shoulder so you can't move. He leans down real serious like, well, as serious as he can be with his hair all messy and wearing his pj's, and without his- you gasp and reach your face.

"Gotcha." Bro says, handing you your glasses. Before you can say thanks he says "You're welcome," and leaves just as fast as he came. Before anyone else sees, you quickly put on your shades and head the rest of the way towards the bus stop.

Heh, breakfast was kind of fun, exception of the incident with Bro and- you shudder, best not to think about it. But it was nice to have tons of time to get stuff done instead just barely making it to the bus on time. Even if you did nothing productive.

When you finally get to the bus stop, you've forgotten how long you've been thinking about Sis and Bro, but all in all, your mind has come to the same conclusion. Sis, can only be good news.

**A/N: yay a pissed off dave is the right way to start a morning of grusome school. yeppeh. and sorry for the unsexy sexy part in there. i suck at sexy but here's the part where you can use your imagination for what bro and sis were up to while dave was at school *naughty wink* nah but feel free to write your own but just messege me the link. I like reading smut ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter 8

After school you go through your mental routine of checking your homework and other stuff. You ascend the stairway towards Bro's, Sis's, and your apart- wait. Your eyes widen when you realized you just called your apartment, Sis's too. But that can't mean anything, right? Not some physiological brain crap that means you've accepted Sis mentally and blah blah blah.

Man you wish you had a friend like that, friend that could tell you if you're having some kind of break through or your just being to trustworthy. You wish you had a few friends, not a lot, but not like one weirdo. Three's a nice number. How _would_ someone like you make friends? Can't just walk up to a derp and be all, 'Hi I'm a derp, you're a derp, let's be derps together!' no that isn't right, especially for a Strider.

As you enter the apartment, your thoughts are intruded by a… very disturbing image. It seems Bro wanted to play a few board games but Sis got bored. So her best way of curing boredom must be to make out with Bro. Lovely.

Still pondering the correct choice of action, you set your backpack down next to the table and grab a apple juice. An evil smirk finds its way to your face as you pick up Lil Cal. Carefully setting down your apple juice; you aim Lil Cal towards the snog-pile that is Bro and Sis. Wait for it… FIRE!

Lil Cal hits Sis in the head and she screams, Bro quickly regains is Strider façade as he glares at you for disrupting him.

"What the what _is_ this anyways?" Sis says as she gestures at Lil Cal.

"E-er…" Bro says, his face taking on a shade of red that amuses you. "I don't know. Some weird thing Dave's into…" Your smirk falls and you throw a smuppet at him.

"Is NOT." You feel ready to scream if you weren't in the presence of a _lady._ Or, a lady that like ninja swords and smuppets, wait-

"I was only wondering because back at home I have one a lot like it." The silence after Sis says that is insane.

"Oh really, that's… something I didn't know about." Bro says quietly.

"Yeah, most people think carrying around a puppet all day is a bit weird so I leave it at home. Anyways here Dave, take your, thing."

You let out an angry sigh, "For the last time, ITS. NOT. MINE. It's Bro's. Dump it on him and continue with your make-out session. Oh, don't mind me, I'll just sit here and drink my apple juice thoughtfully." You then strike the most ironic pose you could think of.

Bro chuckles and says, "Say, what's your doll look like?"

"Uhm, like Raggedy Ann took a backwards shit on a puppet about that size." Bro laughs. "I could bring it next time I visit my folks if you want."

"Oh yay, then your puppets could hang out and have weird puppet dates and they'd get married and shit." You drawl while rolling your eyes, Sis giggles.

"You implying something Dave?" She smiles innocently. "I'm not ready to be wed yet! But 'fraid not fair prince, you will have your Princess soon!" Sis imitates a British accent while swooning into Bro's lap. "Your charms have made me faint!"

"Guess I better take this princess to the safety of the Prince's bedroom?" Sis nods her head and she was about to stand up when Bro picked her up wedding style and she shrieked.

"Bro! Put me down! You're going to drop me!" Sis giggled as Bro tried to walk towards the stairs but nearly dropped her as he took the first step.

"GOD, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, at least be quiet, I'm going to try and do homework. Just keep it down okay?"

"…We were just going to-"

"I DON'T NEED DETAILS" you shout as you cover your ears.

"…watch television in my room." Bro says but you didn't hear it, as your hands are firmly placed on your ears, Bro just chuckles and continues up the stairs as Sis is shouting how any second he's going to fall down the stairs.

**A/N: Yeah so nothing really happened in this chapter so I might just have a few totally kawaii dates and crap. IDK, I need suggestions because I have no idea what to do for a cute date. Please leave a reveiw telling me what the fudge i should do. Also I might just skip a bunch of time to the future if no one gives me any good ideas, so LEAVE. A. REVEIW.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is really only like half a chapter but though i'd upload it quick before school for you guys ^^,

Chapter 9

A few days went by and now it's Saturday again, and Sis suggested to go for a picnic. You don't know how Sis talked you and Bro to go on a picnic, it's fucking November. So what you're all in Texas? Still November.

So here you are, in Texas, in November, at a park having the best fucking picnic there ever was. Sis brought her Lil Cal, 'Lil Callie' and convinced Bro to bring his. The two oddly looking puppets where sitting on one corner of the Blanket having their own little creepy ass date, while Bro and Sis get their own corner, you're awkwardly just derping around in your own little corner looking like a loser.

"Bro can I go to the playground or something? Sitting her watching you two eye-fuck has gotten boring." You resist the urge to smirk at Bro's reddening face.

"S-sure little man." Bro says, "Go ahead at do whatever you want. We'll be right here 'kay?"

"Pfft, as if I have the need for you peasants." You drawl sarcastically, doing an ironic mini hair flip as you walk away.

You easily find the playground area of the park, you see a few kids there but no one of actual interest. The playground consisted of an old looking play area, a seesaw, and a swing set. You wish you brought your camera, the sky was lightly dotted with clouds, and the wing played with your bangs. It's really beautiful today. Bluh, what are you even thinking. Photography is something nobody knows but you, but possibly Bro knows but that dude is like a fucking ninja, nothing escapes him.

A few kids are possibly playing tag but you don't even attempt to join them. You make your way over to the swing set and sit down while taking out a pixi stick. Blue was your favourite flavor. You don't even know why, like, the most obvious choice to pick was always blue.

You let your mind wonder the depths of your most inner thoughts until something or someone sits beside you and starts swinging, once you look over to see who it is, you nearly have a heart attack. Lil Callie was sitting all derp and swinging back and forth, after you sit up and aren't about to fall out of your chair you turn to see Bro giggling his ass off at your reaction.

"Oh ha ha, really funny dude." You glare at him.

"S-sorry, but your reaction was priceless." Bro says while moving Lil Callie and plopped down beside you. "So what you feel like doing sunneh boy?" He jokes, elbowing you a bit.

"I, I don't really know. Not like we can go back to that one movie theater, they made it extremely clear that we could _never_ go back there."

"Well, how about swimming?" Bro asks, messing with some bow on the Lil Callie or some lacing on the dress.

"Hell to the no. No way I'm goin' swimming, I'll get freckles, o-or a sunburn. Plus is like November." You add, desperate to get Bro off the topic of swimming.

"Okay, one, you can prevent sunburns and those dreadful freckles with sunscreen. Two, we're in fucking _TEXAS._ Every day is like July up in here. Three, I know swimming makes you uncomfortable so now it's decided, we're going swimming." Bro says as he sits up and starts making his way back to Sis.

You groan as he left. Ugh, why does Bro have to be like this? God _damn it._

~MINI TIMELAPSE~

"Why can't we just go home? Please? Bro I'm begging you. _PLEASE._" You beg as bro sets out the stuff under a tree to go swimming. Why did you have to tag along today? You thought to yourself for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Nope, already paid for the admission." Bro says, grinning. "Besides, you'll absolutely _love _it."

"What admission? We're at a fucking _lake._" Bro just grins wider, "Well fuck you too." You mutter, pouting childishly. Bro throws Lil Cal at you and you scream and run away.

"Heh, just calm down and put some sunscreen on. Or you'll get freakles." Bro says, taking off his shades before working on sunscreenifying himself.

You take off all your clothes but your swimsuit. "…Where's Sis?"

"Dunno. Said she'd be there though." Bro said, he looked genuinely concerned… that makes you extremely suspicious.

You decide to try and actually have fun on this trip and walk out from under the tree towards the lake, it's extremely bright out but you have your shades thankfully-

"Yo, gotta take your shades off." Bro shouts from behind you. "Sorry lil dude."

"Nooooo. The sun'll burn out mah eyyyyyes!" You whine, holding onto your shades protectively. Bro stops what he's doing for a second and glances up at you and raises an eyebrow.

"Really David? Whining? Thought you were above that. Besides, I don't got my shades on and 'mah eyyyyyes' aint burnin' out."

"Mah naaaaaaame aint David." You retort, pouting a bit.

"I think I'd know what you name would be, _DAVID._" Bro stands up and walks over to you. "The shades are coming off. One way or the other." He sticks out his hand for you to put the shades in. "Shades. Now."

"But, but, but, but…. Ugh fine." You begrudgingly hand over your shades. "This is fucking retarded," you grumble to no one in particular.

"Come on, Sis seems like she's not going to get here anytime soon so lets get swimming." Bro says with an evil little smirk towards you. You lazily follow Bro towards the edge of the lake with a glance in both directions.

"Come on Bro. I know you better than this, what are you planning? Might as well tell me now. It's not like it'll surprise me- HOLY FUCKING SHIT."

Lil Callie came out of no where and tackled your back.

"SIIIIIIIIIS. CUT IT OUT!" You throw Lil Callie on the ground and angrily search around the trees behind you for Sis.

"What are you screaming about now David." Bro hasn't turned around and was still walking towards the lake.

"MY NAME. AINT. DAVID!" You scream before jumping on Bro's back and causing you both to fall into the lake.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Let me just say that a few guest reviews really gave me motivation to continue the story ^w^ you guys are so awesome. Hmmm, what else to sayyyyyyyy. :B hmm, oh and you pplz that leave reviews on the guest accounts I want to thank you all personally but all I have for a name is –Guest. :P so. Thank you, "guest."**

"Yo, it's taking Sis like, FOREVER to get here. What's her deal." You say as you sit down next to your pile of clothes after playing in the lake for about half an hour.

"I dunno. It's starting to worry me actually." Bro picks up his phone and checks the time. "She really should be here…" He glances about with a look of worry on his face. You roll your eyes then flop back onto the grass.

"She better get here soon, I'm getting bored of waiting for her…" You wait for some kind of response from Bro but he seems frozen and staring at something behind you. Confused you turn your head to where- hot a what.

"H-hi…" Sis walks up in a small pink bikini and seems quite flustered.

"U-uh," you glance at Bro who is ogling at Sis. "S-so… What took you so long Sis?" You try and fill the awkward silence as best you can.

"I'm not much of a swimmer, so, I get kinda nervous when it comes to anything with water…" Sis looks down at the ground and tucks a loose stand of hair behind her ear. "Uhm, so, do I have to take off my shades?"

"Well, if you really don't want to I guess you don't have to…"

"WHAT that is SO unfair. I declare she has to!" You're acting a bit childish but who the fuck cares. You scowl at Bro when he doesn't really respond.

Sis sighs, "I'll take em off, don't get your knickers in a twist…" Sis hesitantly takes off her shades… "Er…" she nervously glances about the two of you and blushes.

"Holy fuck, your eyes are _pink?_" You say in amazement. "Dude! That is so cool! And bro thought we were the only ones with fucked up eyes."

"Whoa Sis, didn't know you had pink eyes. That's really cool." Bro smiles understandingly at Sis.

Sis smiles kawaiily up at Bro. **[is that even a word o.O]** "You really think their cool?"

"Yeah totally, some other people might be a bit freaked out at it though… so don't go flashing them about okay?" Bro smiles but then falls over at the hug attack from Sis. "Whoa, what brought this on?"

Sis just smiles even brighter and snugglifies Bro.

"Okay then I'm just going to go swimming or do something that isn't sit here and be awkward…" You say, "maybe I'll just climb a tree or something…" While they're distracted you hastily grab your camera and tuck it into a pocket of your swimsuit.

You begin to walk away in search for a tree to climb, glancing back you make a face of disgust at Bro shamelessly making out with Sis.

Finally you see a tree that seems fit. You begin climbing up the tree with little effort, as you get higher the tree's trunk gets thinner and the tree starts swaying in the wind… but you climb higher until you find that one branch you were searching for.

You know how trees have that one branch that you sit on then it makes everything else so fucking beautiful? Yeah that branch. You sit on that one branch and take a look around yourself.

Jesus fuck Texas is so awesome. It's like Christmas up in this shit. You shift your weight so it's balanced throughout the branch. Once you find a position that fits you pull out your camera and try to take a picture. And-you-also-ignore-the-fact-you-hate-heights.

Even though all your instincts scream to get the fuck out of the tree, you somehow manage to get a steady arm on the camera. You pan over the tree line hoping to find something of interest.

You zoom in on a birds nest and snap a few photos here and there. When you think you have enough you just sit up in the tree. Just sitting and thinking.

Sis.

That was an obvious topic choice. She's nice, friendly, and a complete match for Bro. You start wondering the possibilities of their relationship. You pretend you aren't thinking about your brother's girlfriend by fiddling with your camera and its settings.

Is she going to move in? Will she sleep in Bro's roo- ew. How long will she date him before she dumps him? Yeah that's not happening anytime soon. What is her family like? She never talks about them, are they mean? She's a good influence on Bro, what could come out of that?

So many fucking questions and no fucking answers. Of course you could ask Sis, but that'd be really awkward. Hmm, you've spent like twenty minutes just sitting up in a tree thinking about stuff. You carefully put your camera away into the somewhat safe pocket.

You shakily climb down, nearly slipping, like, twice. Once you get down you shield your eyes from the blinding sun and scan the horizon for Bro and Sis. Oh well, that topic wasn't something you should get your nose into.

"Yo little man, what'chu been doin' this entire time?" Bro asks as you walk up. One of his arms is keeping Sis from pounce attacking him.

"Oh nothing much," you drawl, hoping he'd drop the subject. Not that you _don't_ want to tell him, it's just you'd rather take your camera home in one piece. "Sittin," was the simple answer you gave before sitting on a rock and lazily plopping your toes in the water-

Holy-Jesus-fuck-it's-COOOLD.

Bro and Sis obviously noticed your reaction to the water and were now laughing about it. "Oh haha, real mature. It's fucking _cold._ Let's all laugh at the kid with red eyes because he thinks it's cold." When are you guys leaving this retarded place? You sigh aloud and rest your head in your hand.

"Oi," Bro pokes you, "what's wrong derpy derp?"

You swat away his hand irritatingly, "nothing is wrong." You reply getting a bit ticked off.

"Nooooo, something wrong." Bro glances about like a ninja while you sit there with a deadpan face. "Is it the evil turtles that'll bite your toes?"

Seriously. God Bro, you are so fucking _stupid._ "Maybe it's the fact that you're trying to show off to your little gal pal over there." You pretend he doesn't know what you're talking about so you turn him towards Sis and point, "See? That one there. Kinda hard to see her because she's charging right at you."

Sis pounced on you both like a friggin cat and shoved you both into the icy cold water. When you got up you were coughing and spitting.

"Ewww, cooties!" You scream at them when you see what their idea of having a fun time is. God, it seems they are_ always _making out. When are they not? Ugh, there is nothing fun to do here-

Wait. Evil plan in 3… 2… 1…

Sis screamed. Bro blushed then yelled.

Hehehehe, now run away.

You dash out of the water and leave behind a flustered Sis and a running Bro. Hehehe, evil plans are so fucking cool.

You glance back and look at Sis hastily trying to put back on her swim suit top and Bro looks either ready to kill you or to take Sis to the bedroom. Either way, he's charging at you hoping to catch you and beat the fuck out of you.

You know he'd catch you but you as hell sure don't give a damn. You just turn to them both and give them cheeky grins.

Sis looks really fucking pissed and she doesn't talk the rest of the way home. But about halfway home you just start snickering and Bro joins in and before you know it you're all laughing.

That,

was surprisingly fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: okay i dont want to be one of those people that take four paragraphs to apoligize for taking so long, but, SORRY. i feel really bad and shit has been going on i just bluh. I swore on my life i would get it done in the winter break but SURPRISE LETS GO TRAVELING AND GIVE YOU NO TIME TO WRITE :D yeah thats basically what happened. I'm thinking to get back onto a track of an update once every two weeks, but what ever happens, I will stick to this story to the end. I will never stop updating so dont think i abandoned this story because i will end amazingly awesome stuff. just bear with me here. sorry for being short, I would've continued it but that would have delayed this update even further and i just wanted to get it out here so you all know im still doing alive and typing. WITH OUT FURTHER ADO AND STUPID COMMENTARY, I PRESENT, CHAPTER ELEVEN.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

It was late afternoon when you all got home from the lake. Sis "didn't feel like talking to you" Bro said, although he himself was still snickering. He and Sis went to his room to hang out which left you to derp around in your room, hmmm, still Sunday to get rid of… you wonder if Sis and Bro are doing anything for the rest of the week.

As you set your dry clothes in a chair and flop back onto your bed still in your swim trunks, you realize you basically depend on Sis and Bro for most of your amusement and fun. Okay that wasn't the best way to put it because that makes you seem like a loser but you don't have the energy to reword that to make it fit your ego.

Okay back to topic.

You basically need Sis and Bro, well duh or you wouldn't have a home or food, but really, needing them for amusement? You should be able to do that just fine by yourself, a kid of 11 should have plenty of friends and others to keep you company.

But then again, all the kids at school fucking hate your guts or are scared they'll become victims themselves.

You kick off your shoes and ponder what to do while staring at the ever interesting ceiling you have. The problem is you have no fucking friends. That'd fix everything. How the hell would you make friends anyways, not like you can just go and buy yourself an instant friend, 59.99$ plus tax, must be at least normal to call or order online.

Online… Everyone's anonymous online. No one would know that you have the eyes of the devil, no one would know you live of a diet of pizza and soda, no one would know how messed up your life is. Problem is, Bro's the only one with a computer and he'd never let you use it. Second problem is, you can't really just go and ask for a computer from Bro. That just rude, and you've learned that much in this wacked up life.

Maybe if you just got a phone… That doesn't seem too bad. You could probably make FRIENDS. Yes, FRIENDS. Those things other people have but not you.

Your self loathing is interrupted by knocking on your door.

"Yo, little man, we gotta talk." You groan and sit up from your bed. Great, more scolding from Bro. Even though he's terrible at it.

You drag your feet the entire 4 foot walk to the door and open it with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

To your surprise Bro barged into your room followed by Sis. They sat down on your bed and gazed unseeingly at you and they looked kind of… nervous. That scared you more than anything on the face of this planet could, even if the emotion was barely a dent in the strider façade.

"Er… so, me and Sis have been talking…" Bro's glasses hid what was on his mind. You are really fucking freaking out right now. You notice Sis is smiling and is holding Bro's hand, you would make some joke about that but right now you've got more important things on your mind like what the fuck Bro's going on about.

"Well, Dave… Bro wants me to move in."

What.

Oh.

_Oh_.

_That's_ what this was about? Jesus fuck, Bro can scare the crap out of you sometimes. But why does he need your opinion? Bro's done plenty of things without giving half a shit what you think about it. 'Course he never did anything big as this, but still, it takes a shit ton of respect and authority to even enter the strider house hold.

But for someone to actually have Bro's okay to go ahead and fucking move in the place is unheard of.

'Cept you a course. But this is whole other story. She's a _girl._ And she's _actually not stupid._ This is a major realization:

Sis is really _pretty fucking cool._

After this realization you soon have another amazing break through and realize they have been waiting for your answer anxiously. And just because you're an asshole you decided to mess with them.

"I don't know… She's kinda… weird. I don't know her that well and… I don't feel comfortable with her living with us. Like, ever… Sorry guys."

Bro's face just took on an entire new level, like holy shit. You've never seen him actually give a damn about anything like this. Sis shows plenty of emotions all the time, but still, their faces are like the exact fucking definition of the :O face. You can't help the snicker that suddenly comes out and then Sis tackled you to the ground and you're still laughing your fucking ass of.

"You little shit! That was not fucking funny! I'll strangle you to death I swear!" Sis' threat was anything but scary because the biggest grin was on her face. Then suddenly Bro picked you all up in an insane bear hug that's humanly impossible. But Bro is fucking awesome so fuck physics.

You're all laughing and smiling and being entirely un-Striderish but you don't give a fucking shit because Sis is moving in and you're all going to be happy as shit and giggle all the fucking time and-

And… and you might actually have a mom.

That thought nearly brings the smile off your face. That was a not okay fucking thought. No-fucking-go solider.

Happy time now. Only happy thoughts now.

Your (somewhat insane) thoughts are interrupted because Bro throws you both onto your bed messing up your perfectly messy bed and making it messier.

"Who feels like ice cream?" Bro asks. You ignore the fact that it is about four in the afternoon and no sane person gets ice cream at this hour. You also ignore that it is November and this is almost as cold as it gets, but very.

This day could literally not get any better.

**A/N: PSSST, i told you it was short, also the reveiws really do help. :) thank you all for reading!**


End file.
